


New Equipment

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Equipment

**New Equipment**

 

“That medi-witch at St. Mungo’s was flirting with you, brother. You are too sexy with that new ear.”

“She was interested in you and you know it, you prat.”

“Yeah, she was. But I’m taken. You’d make a good substitute. You are nearly as attractive as I am,” Fred grinned in reply. “Where are we going to try out your new equipment anyway?”

“Harry’s place.”

“Why?”

“Snape owes me. It’s just a little payback.”

“Oh you are wicked. I like the way your mind works, brother of mine.”

Fred and George smiled, arms wrapped around each other, as they Apparated away.

 

 

They popped into Harry’s parlor and George waved his wand toward his right ear. “ _Extendo_!” he whispered and his ear pulled away from the side of his head, floated down the hall on a string, and made it’s way toward the door to Harry’s bedroom. George could tell when the ear was perfectly positioned under the door.

“ _More Harry, please, right there, yesss_!”

George waved his wand again and his ear made it’s way back to him and settled in against his head.

“Could you hear them? Did it work?”

“Like a charm, brother. Like a charm.”

“Wicked,” Fred laughed. 


End file.
